Empress' New Master
by Trevyler
Summary: Nero is summoned into an unusual Grail War. How will things go with her new master and his various strange allies. Will they get along? Will they get into trouble? Probably, but you're going to have to read to find out for sure. Possible Nero x OC!Master and most likely other pairings in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody and welcome to a Fate/Stay Night story that isn't for Archer/Mordred. This time the character taking the floor with none other than Nero Claudius! She is my second favorite female servant after Mordred. Her route was also the only one I played in Fate/Extella when I briefly had the game. It was a lot of fun to play. Unfortunately my brother and I never got around to getting our favorite servant Gilgamesh. I'll need to get the game again sometime just to do that.**

 **Anyway, back to the story. This story is Nero x OC!Master. Well kinda. For now it is Nero X Master. I may change my mind in the future. Also for the sake of making things easier for me to right, Nero won't say Umu since I have no idea where to place it. So Let's get started!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

The summoned servant became aware of her summoning after a blinding light. Taking in her surroundings, she finds herself in a dimly lit room. It looked to be a workshop of sorts.

She spots a single figure standing with their hands in their pockets, "I ask of you. Are you my master?" she asks.

The figure takes their right hand out of their pocket, "I am indeed your master." he says, showing her his command seals.

Now identifying the figure as male, she stands proudly, "I am your Saber-Class Servant. I have responded to your summoning. I assume we are participating in the Holy Grail War yes? " she inquires.

Her master returns his hands to his pockets, "Well yes and no. We are participating in the Holy Grail War, but not in a standard Holy Grail War. This is a set of unusual set of circumstances in which there are two teams of seven servants participating in the Holy Grail War. Team Red and Team Black. You are Saber of Red." he answered.

Saber nodded, "So will we be collaborating with other servants and masters then?" she asked.

He motioned for her to follow him, "Well it all depends on if the other masters are willing to work together. Some of them are too prideful for then own good. If that's the case then we'll be working alone. However, their may be at least a team or two willing to work alongside us to defeat the Black Team. Do you have any more questions?" he responded.

Saber shook her head, "I feel that will be enough for now. Though Master, I have a request. I wish to know your name as I'm sure you know mine." she requested.

Her master stopped and turned towards her, "Oh yeah. Forgot to introduce myself. I am Trevor Morgan." he said with an out stretched hand.

She took this moment to study her master's features. His hair was blonde with some brown mixed in, his eyes were brown. He looked rather young too. Maybe in his late teens or early 20s. It seems like younger masters are becoming quite common in these grail wars.

She shook his hand, "I would like to give a proper introduction then. I am Fifth Emperor of Rome, Nero Claudius." she introduced with great pride.

He smiled, "Well now that we've got you summoned and we've got introductions out of the way, how about I show you around out base of operations?" he offered.

She nodded, "I will accept your offer. Lead the way." she says.

* * *

It appears that the room she had been summoned in was underground. The main level of the house was very plain. It didn't have any photos and there was a lack of decoration. The curtains were all black and dreary. The walls were an off-white color and gave a very lifeless vibe. The furniture was very old appearing but gave some life to the place nonetheless.

Maybe her master would allow her to update the decor. Then again, they would be leaving eventually as this was a temporary base of operations.

He stopped after showing her the dining room and kitchen that had the same bland theme as the rest of the house, "So that's it. You won't have to worry about staying here too long. This was just a place to use for the summoning. We'll be relocating withing the next day or two." he informed her.

Nero listened, "I'd prefer it if our next place of stay was a bit more...lively. This place lacks beauty of any kind. Except for my presence of course." she commented.

Trevor nodded, "Indeed. You're beauty is truly awe-inspiring. This place was recently purchased by the church. I have a contact that let me use the location for a short period of time before it was set up to be used for church business." he explained.

Being someone with a great ego, she gladly accepted the compliment, "Thank you. I'm glad you agree so. I see. I hope this new location will be pleasing." she replied.

His eyes shifted to behind her, "Oh yeah. There's one more person you need to meet that will be working with us." he said.

She felt the presence behind her and turned to it. It was a tall, white haired man with tan skin. His eyes were gray and held great seriousness to them. He wore a black sleeveless, armored shirt and fingerless gloves. He had the remains of a red coat of sorts being used as a vest over the aforementioned article of clothing. Around his waist was a somewhat tattered red waist cape. His outfit was completed by a pair of leather pants and boots with some straps and armor on both.

He looked at her then to her master, "I take it everything went well?" he asked.

Her master stepped up, "Yeah. Everything is going according to plan. This is Saber-Class Servant Nero Claudius, Fifth Emperor of Rome. Nero, this is Emiya. He will be assisting us in the war." he introduced them.

She gave a nod of acknowledgement to Emiya, who returned the gesture, "Very well. Nice to make your acquaintance I hope." she said.

Something about him felt off, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Trevor scratched the back of his head, "Now that that's over. I'm gonna head to bed. I want to be well rested since we're gonna be up early tomorrow making some preparations. Nero feel free to use the extra bedroom if you feel the need to rest. I'll be taking one room and Emiya usually sleeps on the couch." he informed her.

Nero took in this new information, "Thank you Master. Good Night to you." she said.

He smiled, "Thanks. You too. Later Emiya." he said.

The remaining two looked at each other, "So are you turning in as well?" she asked.

Emiya nodded, "I'm gonna try. Sleep doesn't come easily to me these days." he commented, leaving the room.

She wanted to ask him why, but she could sense underying pain and decided against it. No need to cause any problems her first day here.

She wandered around the house idly. She was bored and decided that it would be best to rest and conserve her mana in the event she should need it.

Nero had to admit. She thought she got a decent master. He seemed pretty nice and he seemed to have some sort of plan so they weren't going into this blind. Emiya was a bit of a wild card, but if master trusted him, she would have to as well. He was probably just a little rough around the edges.

Overall, she was interested to see where this Grail War would take her and her new master!

* * *

 **Okay so this probably a pretty bad start and I probably did really bad on Nero's personality. I have a bad habit of butchering every character I touch personality wise because sometimes it's just hard to get into the mind of a character no matter how much I like them. One character I like writing despite me not having released anything with him in it is Kirei Kotomine. I love Kirei and he is my favorite non-servant character.**

 **Anyway, I'd really appreciate feedback on how I could improve this. It'll really help me as I continue to write more chapters. Just be warned, I'll probably mention fights, but not actually write them since despite me loving fights I suck at writing fight scenes. Sorry to disappoint anyone. If anyone is good at writing fight scenes and wants to help me write them so they can be included them PM me and we can discuss it. Have a great night everyone and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome back to Empress' New Master. So I got a few favorites on the last chapter so I took that as a cue to start writing chapter 2. I didn't get any reviews or offers of help with the fight scenes which was somewhat disappointing. One thing I'll mention is the fact that Nero says Master and not Praetor. She will start to use the latter somewhere down the line, but I wanted to have her using Master at the start. Also you should've obviously recognized the other person in the last chapter that appeared at the end. Anyway, this time we'll be handling a change of location and meeting a new character. Anyway, let's get started.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

Nero had grown board of exploring the house the previous night and had chose to remain in spirit form for the night to preserve energy. She considered sleeping in the room she was offered, but thought it would be best to be able to watch over her master in her spirit form instead. Emiya had taken the couch, but he didn't seem to actually sleep much. At least from what she could tell.

In the morning, Emiya was the first to rise. He left without saying anything to her or her master. Trevor rose shortly after and seemed to not question the white haired man's absence. She guessed that the departure must've been planned before her summoning.

She returned to physical form and approached her master, "Good Morning Master. What shall we be doing today?" she asked.

He turned around, "Morning Saber. We'll be relocating earlier than expected. It seems the servants for both teams are being summoned quickly. That means we'll need to set up our new base of operations before they're all summoned and the war officially begins." he answered.

A sound suddenly interrupted them. Trevor reached into his pocket and pulled out what Nero determined was a cellphone. She was thankful for the fact that the servants were at least given some knowledge on the era they were summoned into. Sometimes anyway. She didn't seem to have but a small amount of knowledge. She recognized the phone and other modern objects, but wasn't given any skills in using them.

She'd bring it up to her master once they were all set up at they're new location. Speaking of which, he seems to have gotten off the phone quickly or maybe she was just thinking too much.

Trevor looked to her, "Well it's time to move out. Before we go, we should sort something out really quickly. Do you plan on staying in physical form for long periods of time? If so we'll need to get you some clothes that fit that you can remain in public without drawing too much attention." he explained.

She needed no time to think of her response, "I wish to remain in physical form as to experience this new world first hand as well as always be there to protect my master." she answered honestly.

He made note of it mentally and moved to tell her the plan, "Since we don't have anything else and your dress is definitely not something common among the people in this part of the world, much less this era, you'll need to remain in spirit form for this trip. It shouldn't be too long luckily. When we arrive at our destination we'll get you fitted for something to help you fit in a bit more to the modern era." he replied.

She gave a nod, "As you wish Master. I will accompany you in spirit form for this journey. I pity the outsiders who will not get to experience my beauty on our travels." she said.

Ah her vanity, he wondered when that would kick in. He'd expected it to happen sooner, but apparently she seemed to take a bit to adjust into being summoned. There would no doubt be similar comments uttered from this point onward. It didn't really bother him. Vanity wasn't a problem given who one of his allies was.

* * *

After clearing out the magic supplies from the basement, the master and his dematerialized servant set off to their new residents. Oddly, it had not been Trevor who had been the driver, but Emiya. The white haired man had returned with a car not long after his departure earlier in the morning.

When she'd inquired as to why her master was not the driver he'd gave her a rather unexpected response.

The young man looked like he'd only half heard her question, gave a response nonetheless, " I get too distracted to drive. Like I think a lot or I get caught up in a song like. Things like that. So I see it as a better option to have Emiya. It's a safer option for me and other people honestly." he'd told her.

She accepted it, but wondered if this problem would occur in battle and other important situations. She'd have faith that he was a competent master and mage. He'd done nothing to prove her otherwise as of yet.

The blonde boy leaned back, "Hey Saber. I think you'll like our new place of stay. Judging by your fashion sense, I'd say you like a more extravagant setting." he commented.

If he could've seen her, she would be smiling, "I doubt anything could compare to my own palace, but something more luxurious sounds pleasing." she replied in turn.

Emiya couldn't here the conversation, but he could tell one was going on. He just continued to head to the mansion. He just hoped ol' Goldie wouldn't cause any problems in there plans. He could be quite unpredictable.

Saber could be heard humming to herself. It was actually pleasant despite Nero's reputation as a bad singer. She could at least hum tunes decently. Trevor was listening to it.

A few moments later, they pulled up in front of large golden gates. Emiya sighed irritably and honked. The gates opened, allowing them to enter. This interested Nero and she continued to observe from from invisible state.

The stopped in front of a large, decorative mansion.

Nero couldn't contain herself and materialized, "You are correct. I am very pleased with this place of stay. Whoever owns this place had fine taste." she said, going up the stairs.

Emiya and Trevor shared a look, shrugged, then followed her. No doubt she would enter without knocking and draw the attention of Mr. Grumpy.

Nero burst through the door, "This place is marvelous. Not nearly as glamorous and my palace, but still very stunning." she remarked.

A presence appeared above her on the stairs, "Few get the pleasure of admiring my treasures. I don't recall you being one of them." a very arrogant tone echoed.

She looked to see a blonde man in a white jacket with fur around the hood, a black shirt, pants, and shoes glaring down at her.

She met his gaze and noticed that his eyes seemed to flash in recognition for a moment so quick a normal human wouldn't have noticed it. His red eyes were uncommon, but not unheard of. It was usually those who that had a connection to the magic world that possessed such unnatural traits.

Her master arrived as if on cue, "If you could not be so hostile towards my servant I'd appreciate it Gil." he said.

Gil slowly made his way down the stairs. Confidence that could only be found in one of high stature emanated from him. Saber had deducted that he was a mage or at least some one of high society.

Emiya arrived carrying from the car but a moment later, "Sure, Thanks. Leave me to all the physical labor." he complained.

Trevor grinned a little, "You're welcome. I know how much you enjoy it." he replied sarcastically.

The white-haired man rolled his eyes and looked over to Gil. You have everything ready like we planned right?" he inquired.

Gil took a sip from a glass of wine she hadn't noticed he'd had and smirked, "Of course. Do you doubt me Emiya?" he said smugly.

Emiya chuckled, "Every damn day." he said completely straight faced.

Nero had decided that she liked Emiya. He was somewhat distant, but she could sense he had a heart of gold beneath the surface.

Something had to occurred to her though. The same strange feeling she got around Emiya, also happened after Gil's appearance. Something seemed off about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Her master was standing before her, "What is it you require Master?" she asked.

The young man ran a hand though his hair, "I'll need to take some measurements to have some casual clothing made for you." he informed.

She blinked some information coming to her, "My three sizes are 83/56/82. Do you need more information?" she asked.

He scratched the back of his head, "I'll see what I can do." he said, leaving the room.

The blonde woman began roaming the mansion out of both curiosity and in search of something to do. She nearly bumped into Emiya who was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans.

He looked down at her, "I am going to make tea. Do you want any?" he offered.

She knew that she didn't need to eat or drink, but she would do so anyway, "I'll take you up on your offer." she said with a smile.

* * *

Nero sat alone in what looked to be a small dining room. Emiya had left to make the tea as promised. She hadn't expected someone like him to be able to prepare food and drink. He didn't seem the type. Maybe she had simply misjudged him.

Footsteps were heard before someone stepped through the door, "Oh there you are Saber. Have you seen Emiya?" he asked.

She nodded, "He is in the kitchen preparing tea. I'm sure he can make some for as well if you'd like Master." she answered.

He sighed, "Figures. Believe it or not he's a really good cook. I actually don't drink tea. I've just never been fond of the taste." he replied.

She took a mental note of that, "Is that so? Hmmm. Maybe I'll have the pleasure of sampling his cooking before the war is over." she said in return.

Trevor smiled, "Yeah. That'd be nice. It might even be soon. Emiya enjoys his kitchen time." he said.

The door to the room opened once more, "I do. I wouldn't have spent basically my entire life doing it otherwise." Emiya said in an oddly serious tone.

He set down a tray that had a pot of tea and two cups on it, "Would you like any sugar or honey?" he asked.

Nero nodded, "A little of both please." she answered.

Emiya added the sweeteners then handed the cup over to her with a warning of it being hot.

The blonde man stretched his arms, "Well I'm gonna go make myself something to drink. I'll be back soon." he stated.

The two remaining sat in silence. Nero had said that she liked Emiya. That was true, but she couldn't help but feel that there was something off about him and that Gil fellow. She'd tried to not let that feeling interfere with her daily interactions though.

A few moments later, Trevor returned with a mug in his hand, "I may have managed to burn myself, but it's worth it." he chuckled.

Nero looked curiously at the drink her master seemed to be enjoying, "Master. What is it you are drinking?" she questioned.

He raised his mug, "Oh this? It's Hot Chocolate." he remarked.

She had heard of chocolate within the small amount of information the grail had given her, but hadn't gotten to enjoy it in her time.

The mage took another sip, "Oh that's right. Chocolate didn't reach Europe until the around the 17th century I think. That means that you would've never had the chance to try it." he commented.

She seemed disappointed at that fact, "Indeed. In my time we had no such thing. We did have plenty of other things though." she stated gladly.

He held out the cup, "Want to try it?" he offered.

Under normal circumstances she would've declined, but she really want to know if she was truly missing out on a joyous experience.

She shyly reached out and took the cup, "Thank you Master." she thanked with a smile on her face.

She brought the cup to her lips and let the pleasantly warm liquid dance across her taste buds.

Her smile widened, "This is truly a delightful beverage! I only wish it had existed back in my time. It surely would've been a pleasure I would share with many!" she exclaimed.

Nero offered the cup back to her master, but he refused, "You can go ahead and have it. I need to watch my sugar consumption anyway." he said offhandedly.

She gratefully drank the rest of the sweet beverage and gave a sigh of content. Emiya had apparently slipped away and some point during their exchange.

Trevor shook his head, "I swear. It's like the guy can't go ten seconds without disappearing for some reason or another. It's like he always needs to keep himself occupied." he told his servant.

Said servant seemed to not mind, "It's the sign of a hard worker no? I would think it would be an admirable trait." she replied honestly.

He leaned on his arm, "It would be if it wasn't so damn annoying at the same time." he muttered.

Nero stood up, "Well I know we're still getting settled in but do we not have work to do Master." she reminded.

He chuckled, "Of course. Let's get a move on. We've got some last minute preparations to attend to." he said as the exited the dining room.

* * *

 **And that's the end up chapter two. I hope you guys liked it. It took me a bit to decide what I wanted to do with it. I decided to have a bit more calm before the storm this chapter. Or more like calm before the war. You should obviously know who Gil is. If you don't then why are you even here if you haven't watched enough Fate to know who he is! SO I'm still deciding if Gil and Nero should get along or be kinda stand off-ish. Let me know what you think. Seriously though. I could really use some feedback. Tell me what I can do better, give me some suggestions, anything really. It's just really helpful for me to hear from my readers. Anyways, Have a great night everyone and I'll see you next time!**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
